Stypendium Polsko-Niemieckiego Forum Akademickiego
Stypendium P'olsko-Niemieckiego Forum Akademickiego' - jeden z programów wymiany zagranicznej, organizowany przez Polsko-Niemieckie Forum Akademickie oraz uczelnię partnerską Johannes Gutenberg-Universität Mainz w Moguncji (Niemcy). Obejmuje ono wyjazd na semestr zimowy dla osób będących po IV lub II semestrze studiów licencjackich oraz wrześniowy kurs językowy na tej samej uczelni. Można jechać tylko na studia (semestr zimowy), tylko na kurs wrześniowy, bądź na kurs i na semestr. Oba rodzaje stypendium są finansowane przez DAAD (Deutscher Akademischer Austauschdienst). Aktualne informacje znajdują się pod miedzynarodowa/wyjezdzajacy/forum/Strony/rodzaje.aspx linkiem. Wyjazd na semestr Opis programu JGU co roku oferuje od 8 do 10 stypendiów dla studentów SGH. Kwota stypendium wynosi 600 euro miesięcznie (może się zdarzyć, ze będzie ona wypłacana nie zawsze w miesięcznych transzach, lecz niejako "z góry"; początkowo jest ona wypłacana jako czek, później na otworzone w Niemczech konto bankowe) + 200 euro na koszty podróży. Miejsce w akademiku (ich przegląd znajduje się na stronie https://www.studierendenwerk-mainz.de/wohnen/wohnheime/?L=0) jest gwarantowane, zakwaterowanie oraz wyżywanie trzeba jednakże opłacać samodzielnie. Wszyscy uczestnicy wymiany są zobowiązani do udziału w dedykowanym dla nich kursie języka niemieckiego (wartym 4 ECTS). Zamienniki * Operations Management jako Deterministyczne Modele Badań Operacyjnych * Einführung in die Volkswrtschaftslehre jako Wirtschafts- und Sozialpolitik in Deutschland (FORUM) oraz jako Unternehmertum und Unternehmensgründungen in den deutsch-polnischen Wirtschaftsbeziehungen (FORUM), opcjonalnie również jako Makroekonomia II * Steuern jako Betriebliche Steuerlehre deutscher Unternehmen (FORUM) * Internes Rechnungswesen jako Betriebliches Rechnungswesen deutscher Unternehmen (FORUM) * EDV jako Systemy Baz Danych Lista ta nie jest ostateczna. Formalności Szczegółowe informacje dostępne są tutaj. Należy przygotować: 2 egzemplarze Learning Agreement, 2 egzemplarze skierowania za granicę, zobowiązanie studenta do odbycia studiów za granicą, formularz danych kontaktowych, kopia (wystarczy przesłanie skanu) ubezpieczenia EKUZ oraz ubezpieczenia NNW (np. ISIC - karta ta jednocześnie poświadcza w wielu miejscach status studenta). Aby wyrobić EKUZ, potrzebne jest dodatkowe zaświadczenie z biura FORUM o wyjeździe. Ponadto należy wypełnić formularz o przyjęcie na studia na stronach JGU (portal jogustine - odpowiednik esgiehowego WD). Ponadto, warto jak najszybciej złożyć podanie o akademik - istnieje wtedy szansa, że dostanie się miejsce w akademiku bliżej uczelni/o wyższym standardzie. Należy pamiętać o zabraniu LA ze sobą do Mainz i o informowaniu o każdej zmianie w nim (jest to oddzielna procedura), a także o tym, że LA należy zanieść do osoby odpowiedzialnej za program w Mainz (aktualnie stypendystami opiekuje się pani Leska Sahl) w celu podpisania dokumentu. W trakcie wyjazdu warto zebrać od wykładowców sylabusy przedmiotów, aby móc później przygotować formularz zamienników. Przedmioty, które student przepisze jako "zapychacze", nie wymagają takiego sylabusa. Student ma miesiąc na dokonanie zmian w LA od daty przyjazdu. Można zatem wycofać się z jednego przedmiotu i zamienić go na inny, jeżeli np. pierwotny przedmiot okazał się zbyt trudny. Do LA nie trzeba wpisywać zajęć sportowych - w Mainz są one otwarte dla wszystkich studentów i nie są przyznawane za nie punkty. Kurs wrześniowy Opis kursu JGU oferuje około 13 miejscu na kurs języka niemieckiego na JGU we wrześniu. Trwa on 3 lub 4 tygodnie. Zajęcia odbywają się od poniedziałku do piątku, w wymiarze 3-4h dziennie.Wysokość stypendium to 800 euro, z niego opłaca się akademik (miejsce jest gwarantowane) oraz wyżywienie. Formalności Obowiązkowo należy złożyć wniosek o skierowanie za granicę oraz formularz danych kontaktowych. Opcjonalnie, za kurs można otrzymać 4 ECTS (na wniosek studenta). W tym celu nalezy złożyć wniosek o skierowanie za granicę oraz dwa egzemplarze Learning Agreement. LA należy dać do podpisania osobie odpowiedzialnej za organizację programu (pani Leska Sahl). Warunki przyjęcia (semestr, kurs) Rekrutacja na semestr studiów oraz na kurs wrześniowy odbywa się oddzielnie.Pod uwagę są brane oceny z przedmiotów FORUM (faza wstępna, faza specjalizacji), udział w wydarzeniach organizowanych przez PNFA, wolontariat w ramach PNFA. W pierwszej kolejności stypendia te uzyskują uczestnicy specjalizacji międzykierunkowej FORUM, jednakże o stypendium mogą ubiegać się także osoby, które nie realizują ścieżki/przedmiotów FORUM. Raporty z wymiany (semestr, kurs) Raporty z wyjazdów organizowanych przez Polsko-Niemieckie Forum Akademickie znajdują się pod tym linkiem. Kategoria:Sprawy studenckie